1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for distributing, broadcasting, and recording music information and other content.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to illustrative embodiments for particular applications, it should be understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional modifications, applications, and embodiments within the scope thereof and additional fields in which the present invention would be of significant utility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Music and information are currently widely disseminated through two primary methodologies: 1) broadcast channels (e.g., radio and television) and 2) distribution of physical storage media (books, tapes, CDs, etc.). While broadcast channels offer a rich variety of content along with freedom of motion, the user does not have program control over the content being broadcast. Further, there is no permanent storage of the content being broadcast without the use of a storage device and, such recording, may be illegal. Accordingly, it is common practice to maintain a library of physical storage media (e.g., CDs) allowing for a use or enjoyment of the content stored therein at a time of the user's choosing.
The distribution of physical storage media (books, tapes, records, CDs, etc.) is currently a costly process. Music distribution, for example, begins with the storage of the music on a master disk from which copies are made for distribution. The copies are stored on CDs, tapes or other conventional music storage medium. Each copy is labeled and placed in a package. The packages are typically pre-printed in full-color to provide information with respect to the artist, the title of the work, the content of work, the name of the distributor, etc. In addition, the packaging is often designed artistically in a way that is consistent with the genre of the selection and to attract the attention of consumers. All of these features add to the considerable cost associated with the conventional method for distributing music.
Hence, a need exists in the art for an inexpensive system or method for distributing music, information and other content on physical storage media per the desires of the end user in a legal manner that does not violate the rights of the content providers and/or artists.